


The Perfect Gift

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, steggy family, steggysecretsanta2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: Christmas time is a very special time for the Carter-Rogers family.My very belated gift for @captainofthekryptonspacemarines for Steggy Secret Santa 2018





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/gifts).



> This is my belated gift for @captainofthekryptonspacemarines for Steggy Secret Santa 2018. I'm really sorry for such a long delay. I have to be motivated to be able to write and my motivation is fleeting and sporadic. But I finally got it done. I really hope if was worth the wait. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys! :)

As a child, Christmas was always one of Steve's favorite days of the year. He and his mother had very little, they were already poor when the Great Depression came and then things just got worse. But his mother always made sure that Christmas was special. Every year she bought Steve a new comic book, replaced some old art supplies, and got him a chocolate treat. Steve knew that she had to take extra shifts on top of her doubles already as a nurse just to earn the extra money. And he would be eternally grateful for that.

 

Now, around a hundred years later and having a family of his own, Steve made sure to make Christmas for his family just as special as his mother had made it for him. Every year, the Rogers-Carter family would cut down their own Christmas tree. Peggy and their two children always loved to see Steve lift the tree up with ease and carry it to the truck (borrowed from Tony of course) and throw it into the truck bed.

 

Often, the two little gremlins that Steve and Peggy called their children would wrap themselves around Steve’s legs like monkeys trying to hold him back with no avail.

 

They’d take the tree to their home in the suburbs of Washington D.C. and spend the evening decorating it with various ornaments. Some store-bought and some homemade. Sarah, Peggy and Steve’s daughter and eldest child had her father’s knack for art. Steve and her would make various ornaments for the tree, ranging from little drawings to larger clay figures that Sarah loved to craft. Their younger son, Michael, got the job of choosing what would go on top of the tree. He always chose a small replica of his father’s shield over a star or an angel.

 

The day before Christmas, Auntie Angie (as Sarah referred to her) would visit and bake cookies with the children. Sarah liked to bake them in the shape of her mother’s fedora and Michael liked frosting them to look like his father’s shield. Michael liked to sneak their dog Dodger cookies under the table while he thought no one was looking, his little giggle giving himself away each time. Steve and Peggy usually noticed but never minded as long as their son was happy.

* * *

Peggy was always unsure what to get Steve for Christmas. Steve’s gifts were almost always homemade, putting his amazing art skills and creativity to good use. For their first Christmas together in the modern age, Peggy went the comedic route. She knew Steve loathed Captain America merchandise, having his superhero identity plastered all over items ranging from clothing, stuffed animals, and mugs to the X-Rated items for the more adventurous fans of his had always made him a bit uncomfortable. But for Christmas, she had bought him a surprisingly well detailed Captain America bobblehead and a Halloween costume of his original USO uniform. She giggled as he unwrapped it, joking to him about how he could finally dress up as his favorite superhero. The laughter the gift gave them both was a gift in and of itself. And as much as Steve didn’t like Captain America merchandise normally, he loved it coming from Peggy. He still kept the bobblehead on his office desk till this day and kept the costume in storage because he would cherish anything coming from her. Peggy had to admit that she rather liked some of the items though. She owned several articles of Captain America clothing, an adorable stuffed bear version of Steve, and one of her favorite mugs donned his shield insignia.

Nature did Peggy’s job for her on their second Christmas together. The sonogram picture of their first child was sure to take Steve by surprise. Steve ended up being open-mouthed and awestruck. Peggy being pregnant was the best news he had gotten since the news that she was staying in the modern day to be with him, timelines be damned. “Best gift ever,” Steve had said and she couldn’t have been happier.

 

The couple decided against getting presents for each other on their third Christmas. Deciding instead to focus on the new addition to their family. Peggy did break the rule slightly however, buying herself some lingerie to model for Steve. 

 

_ “There was no rule against buying ourselves a gift, my darling,” Peggy said, stalking towards him slowly. _

 

_ “From this angle it looks like this is a gift for me too,” Steve had replied with a wide smirk on his face. Finally getting to spend some one on one time with his gorgeous wife after months of only fleeting moments in between the cries from a hungry baby. Sarah always chose the worst moments to decide it was time to eat. _

 

_ “I wouldn’t mind seeing you in this if I’m honest.” _

 

_ “You’re a perv, Peg.” _

 

_ “And you wouldn’t have it any other way.” _

 

The years kept going by and Peggy kept having to be creative come Christmas time. One year Peggy had gotten a new compass made for Steve. This time the compass opened to a picture of Peggy holding beautiful little Sarah. Steve absolutely loved it. The compass always pointing north and always pointing home.

* * *

 

Steve tended to go the homemade route. He liked to put his art skills to use and make something personal and unique.

 

A few years ago however, Steve got the chance to do something a little different. Tony Stark, with the help of Hank Pym, Hope van Dyne, and Scott Lang had finally unraveled the key to time travel using the Quantum Realm. They had wanted an excuse to monitor the effects a miniscule change could have on the modern day. How they were going to do that was beyond Steve. But since Tony was planning a trip back in time anyways, Steve enlisted his help in getting a nice gift for Peggy.

 

_ “You want me to do what?” Tony had deadpanned, a little baffled at Steve’s seemingly silly request. _

 

_ “Like I said, I just want you to buy some lipstick from London. The brand she used went out of business ages ago and I know how much she misses it.” _

 

_ “Couldn’t have been too good if they went out of business.” _ __  
  


_ “I’m serious, Tony. I’d really appreciate it. It would be the perfect present for her.” _

 

_ “Fine! I’ll consider this assisting the elderly. But you owe me. You are coming to all my charity events from now on.” _

 

_ “Deal.” And they shook on it, Tony adding after the fact, “Time travel is invented and we’re using it to get ancient lipstick for God’s sake,” Tony muttered sarcastically.  _

 

_ “Well if you want to go back and stop the Nazis and HYDRA be my guest.” _

 

_ “That would have too many repercussions. Who knows what the present day would look like if I changed something so drastic.” _

 

_ “Then stop complaining.” _

 

_ “Yeah yeah yeah, if this causes the world to go to hell it’s on you.” _

 

Tony had returned from the past safely with a case of “Victory Red” lipstick in hand as expected. A part of Steve was kind of hoping that this subtle change to the past had some positive present consequences but to no avail.

 

Peggy had been shocked by the gift and even more shocked by the explanation. Ironically she made the same comment that Tony made about time travel being used for such silly purposes but she would be eternally grateful for such a thoughtful and spectacular gift. Her years of experience in rationing were sure to come in handy once again. They were both pretty sure that Tony wouldn’t agree to go back and get more when she ran out. But they did both got a good laugh at the idea of sending Tony back in time to get more lipstick as if it was a simple errand to the corner store.

 

Other years Steve had drawn beautiful drawings and portraits for her. Peggy had a place for each and every one. On the wall of her office in Avengers Tower hung a large and detailed painting Steve had painted during the war. It was of the Paris skyline, the lights from the Eiffel Tower illuminating the sky. Steve had drawn it after the Liberation of Paris in 1944. It hung in a museum until Steve came out of ice. He had taken it back and replaced the one in the museum with a copy. Now Peggy had the original and cherished it every time she gazed upon it.

* * *

 

Steve and Peggy were awoken Christmas morning by Sarah and Michael jumping on their bed.

 

“Mommy! Daddy! Santa came! Santa came!”

 

Their children’s eager voices brought smiles to their faces, even if they weren’t particularly happy with being woken up at seven in the morning on a holiday.

 

“Alright alright gremlins, calm down a bit my loves.”

 

“Mummy, come on!!” Michael begged, tugging on Peggy’s arm trying to get her up so they could open presents.

 

“Sweetie, the presents will still be there in an hour.”

 

“Or two,” Steve added, trying to negotiate for some extra sleep. Christmas Eve was one of the few nights that they got all to themselves. The kids agreeing to go to bed early on the promise that Santa would come if they did. And Steve and Peggy were sure to capitalize on this opportunity, making love late into the night, or more accurately early into the morning.

 

“Please mummy!!” both the children said in unison, using their best puppy dog eyes.

 

Steve and Peggy both shared a knowing look upon realizing that they would get no more sleep.

 

“Fine, my loves. You can each open one present before breakfast. We’ll open the rest after.”

 

“Thank you mummy! Love you!!” Sarah and Michael both exclaimed before running out of the room excited that their favorite day had finally came.

 

“What about me!?!?” Steve yelled after them

 

“Love you too, papa!” They yelled back, their voices getting quieter the further they got away from the master bedroom. The children's response caused a chuckle from both Peggy and Steve as they rose out of bed.

 

“Make sure they open the Star Wars Lego set. That will keep them busy for bit.”

 

By the time Steve and Peggy made it down to the living room, the kids had already chosen a gift to unwrap. It was in fact the lego set. Peggy had a feeling they would go for that one as it was one of the bigger boxes under their tree.

 

“Share please, my darlings!” 

 

Seeing their children playing together warmed Peggy’s heart.

 

Steve went to make breakfast while Peggy helped Sarah start building the Millenium Falcon.

 

Breakfast made by Steve was more of a feast. Steve’s super-soldier metabolism ensured that he always would need a lot to eat. And his children never having to worry about food was what made him proudest in life. Between growing up poor and then needing to ration, food was always scarce in Steve’s life before the ice. Knowing that his children would never feel empty bellies warmed his heart. He cooked a smorgasbord of eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, and sausage for his family. Steve’s many years of Captaining were as useful in the kitchen as the were on a battlefield. Multi-tasking quickly so that his family could all enjoy their favorites.

 

After breakfast, the kids were eager to get back to opening their presents. Sarah chose first, choosing a long rectangular box to open.

 

“A lightsaber, papa!” Sarah burst out with excitement. Star Wars was her favorite right now. She wanted to be just like Rey. The lightsaber handle was made from genuine vibranium. Upon activation, the handle would project bright blue light like a hologram giving an authentic look to the prop. The lightsaber would also emit a low buzzing when you swung it. Sarah could barely hold the heavy handle but the smile on her face was brighter than the saber itself. She rushed off to her room to change into her Rey outfit. Steve and Peggy knew they had gotten the perfect gift for their little daughter. "I bet my lightsaber could cut through your shield, daddy," Sarah had said upon re-entering the living room. "Oh, really?" Steve had responded with a sly grin before adding, "We'll have to try that out soon then." 

 

All the gifts were opened by mid-morning and the kids were playing excitedly. Sarah still enraptured by her lightsaber and Michael engrossed in the newest Batman video game. Their dog Dodger was enjoying his new bone very much as well.

 

While the children played, Peggy and Steve snuck off to go get their main gifts for each other.

 

Steve gave Peggy her gift first. She had to admit his wrapping skills had gotten quite good.

 

“I didn’t have much time to work on this but I hope you like it,” Steve said nervously, eager to see what his wife thought of his gift. 

 

Peggy unwrapped the gift carefully, opening up the small box to reveal a homemade comic book. The cover boldy read “THE ADVENTURES OF DIRECTOR CARTER AND CAPTAIN AMERICA”. Below it Peggy and Steve were drawn gracefully standing proud in the midst of a battle.

 

Peggy spoke slowly, in awe over how amazing a gift she had received. “Steve, this is incredible. My darling you are so talented.” Peggy added while flipping through the pages. The compliment caused a faint blush to rise to Steve’s cheeks as well.

 

“You really like it? I know comics aren’t really your thing.” 

 

Peggy responded with action rather than words, firmly kissing Steve before whispering, “I love it. I love you.” against his lips.

 

“I am quite glad you put my name first as well, I must say.

 

“As it should be. You do wear the pants after all.”

 

“Sounds like you are just trying to get mine off,” Peggy teased back.

 

“Not while the kids are awake.”   
  


Peggy giggled a tapped Steve on the chest, “Open yours. I hope you like it.”

 

Steve unwrapped the gift carefully. It was clearly a painting and he was eager to see what of.

 

“I wasn’t able to draw it myself obviously so I enlisted Maria’s help. Did you know she could paint this well?”

 

Steve in fact didn’t know that Maria Hill was a painter but he was glad that he did now. The painting was a recreation of The Incredibles poster but with their family. Peggy knew The Incredibles was Steve’s favorite Pixar movie, mainly because they reminded him so much of his own. Steve was Mr. Incredible of course, with Peggy as ElastiGirl, Sarah as Violet, Michael as Dash, and even had Dodger in place of Jack-Jack.

 

“This is outstanding Peg. Thank you so much!”

 

“You’re quite welcome, darling. I only wish I could have made it myself.”

 

“I could teach ya if you’d like. We should have some free time. I don’t think the kids will be bothering us too much for the near future.”

 

“Alright then, you better be as good a teacher as you are a husband.”

 

“We can start tomorrow. You know, I think the kids might be napping, I don’t hear them.”

Smirking wickedly, Peggy caught the slight tease in Steve’s voice. “Well then, maybe we should take this time for an afternoon fondue.”

The old reference caused a laugh from the both of them before Steve added, “You are never gonna let that go, huh?”

“Oh no darling, never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. I would love to know what everyone thought. And constructive criticism is always welcome. If you did enjoy, please check out my other fics as well! :)
> 
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife  
> Twitter: @IronAssMan


End file.
